FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO
by Lia Adam
Summary: Logo ele, tão forte diante dos perigos de três mundos, sentia–se o mais fraco dos seres no dia em que celebrava seus anos. YK para Tsuki Koorime. continuação da fic Rosas, da Scorpion Lyra ONE SHOT.


**Feliz aniversário**

Madrugada do 18º aniversário de Yusuke. Terceiro ano consecutivo que Kurama virava a noite no jardim de casa naquela data. Sentado em posição de lótus, mãos sobre as pernas, cabeça um pouco baixa, olhava as cores – amarelo, vermelho, laranja, branco, rosa – distribuídas em dezenas de pétalas esparsas à sua frente. Cinco cores em pedaços. Cada cor, uma acusação.

Levantou a cabeça a tempo de assistir o lento esboço da aquarela celeste. Vermelho, laranja, amarelo, rosa. Cada cor, uma acusação. Decidiu erguer-se antes que as nuvens parecessem brancas e o azul pintasse o firmamento. A seus pés, a pureza materializada em lírios. Chutou as flores para longe, mas o vento as trouxe para perto dos restos do trabalho vão de uma noite.

Kurama aspirou o perfume, o mesmo que ele imaginava deixar à porta de Yusuke todos os anos. Olhou o tapete multicor que cobria parte da grama verde e sentiu vergonha. Não havia mais uma flor inteira. Não restava uma semente das que escolhera a dedo. De súbito, sua expressão iluminou-se. Foi ao quarto onde guardava os apetrechos de jardinagem e outras quinquilharias, e voltou de lá com uma pequena cesta de vime. Pôs-se a trabalhar, ainda com um aperto no coração, mas feliz pela resolução que tomara.

A tal altura, Yusuke circulava em sua casa. Levantara cedo, sacudido por um sonho incômodo. Sonhara que abria a porta e não encontrava flores ou perfume. Percebera que havia angústia maior do que presumir quem o presenteava às escondidas, e não ter a coragem de abrir o jogo. O silêncio diante do ruivo – pois o detetive sabia que ninguém mais poderia ter fragrância semelhante e tal habilidade de encontrar rosas como aquelas – só atestava sua covardia. Logo ele, tão forte diante dos perigos de três mundos, sentia-se o mais fraco dos seres no dia em que celebrava seus anos. E isso o enchia de raiva de si e de Kurama – outro fraco que impregnava as narinas, a mente e o coração de Yusuke com seu cheiro para sumir por dias, e depois vir puxando conversa como se nada houvesse acontecido!

Mas, dessa vez, não houve espaço para raiva, porque o detetive espiritual estava tomado por um medo terrível de que sonhos pudessem se materializar. Por isso, uma ânsia incomum o acometeu até o perfume de flor e terra transpor a porta.

Yusuke respirou de alívio, apesar do descompasso no peito. Demorou-se um pouco antes de girar a chave na fechadura. Sabia que, se fosse rápido, poderia surpreender o responsável pela angustiante brincadeira. Mas isso seria como quebrar um ritual que, uma vez rompido, perde o encanto. Além disso, havia o fator surpresa. No primeiro ano, vieram rosas vermelhas presas por uma fita. No segundo, mimosos pontos brancos quebravam o buquê rubro. No terceiro, a aurora parecia ter sido gravada nas pétalas das flores. Amarelo, vermelho, laranja, rosa...

As cores estavam ali novamente, dessa vez desmanchadas em pétalas, numa pequena cesta. Mal escondido entre elas, havia um pedaço de papel muito alvo, riscado com uma caligrafia miúda que Yusuke já conhecia.

_Você sabe onde me encontrar._

Era a confirmação. Ele se entregara, e agora o detetive sentia-se na obrigação de não fugir, embora as pernas bambeassem feito gelatina. Em quinze minutos, chegou ao Parque de Tóquio. Era lá que Kurama costumava se refugiar quando tinha algum problema. E lá estava ele, encostado a uma carmona.

– Kurama...

– Tive medo de que não entendesse.

– Tempo demais pra não entender seus códigos, raposa.

Ele sacudiu o bilhete.

– Mas achei que seria um 'feliz aniversário'. Se bem que uma felicitação num papel é coisa muito informal pra um amigo. Mesmo quando se trata do frio Kurama... Ei, é impressão minha ou cê tá meio pálido? Assim, mais do que de nascença...

– E você está suando.

Yusuke empalideceu.

– Vim rápido.

– Ansioso, hein?

E Kurama o encarou com mais intensidade. Yusuke sentiu-se incomodado pelo olhar fixo daquele ser alvo demais, vestido com roupas claras, cabelos quase tão vermelhos quanto algumas das pétalas que enfeitavam a cesta.

– Olha lá, raposa... Daqui a pouco os manés chegam lá em casa e eu não quero a velha brigando comigo porque eu não tava lá pra receber! Desembucha.

– Achei que não precisaria falar. Você disse que entendia meus códigos, _detetive._

– Raposa tá estranha hoje, hein?

– Porque isso é muito estranho – Kurama pontuou a frase com um suspiro.

– O quê?

– O medo.

– Medo? Medo de quê? Você não é o temido _youko_? – Yusuke devolveu, retomando o tom irônico.

– Só meio youko. Ou menos que isso, talvez um terço, um quarto... Não sei. Mas cada vez mais humano – Suspirou. – É tão estranho, Yusuke.

– Ser humano? Mas você já nasceu metade gente, ainda não acostumou?

– Mas a metade youko era mais forte. Quase não sentia como gente, a não ser quando se tratava da mamãe... – Esboçou um sorriso. Porque eu a amo desde sempre.

Yusuke sentiu um leve embrulho no estômago. "Eu quebro a cara dessa raposa se estiver me zoando! Fala sério, tô suando frio!", pensou.

– Você é esperto o suficiente para entender... E para sair dessa, se quiser. Não precisa ser elegante. Uma das coisas que me fazem admirar você é exatamente a sinceridade...

– Quando começou? – o detetive cortou, aproximando-se do ruivo.

– Não sei... Talvez um pouco pelo dia do espelho, outro pouco pelo torneio das trevas... Sei que um dia me dei conta de que você tinha um poder diferente dos que eu já tinha visto... O poder de me ajudar a selar o youko. De me sentir mais humano. Mas é uma pena que ser humano tenha desvantagens.

– Tipo?

– Humanos, por mais frios que sejam, não são como os youkais. Humanos sentem, em maior ou menor grau, mas sentem... Para o bem e para o mal. E eu ainda não sei lidar muito bem com _certos _sentimentos. Como... O medo. Eu tive certeza disso quando parei na porta da sua casa com um ramalhete de rosas, três anos atrás, e não consegui entregá-las. E mais um ano, e mais outro...

– Por Inari... Eu sempre soube que era você... Mas...

– Mas?

– Medo.

Riram.

– Desculpe, raposa... Eu sou um covarde.

– Relaxa. Foram três anos de covardia mútua.

Riram.

– Só podia ser você, raposa... As flores bonitas e grandes demais... E...

Aproximou-se mais e mergulhou a cabeça entre as mechas vermelhas.

– O mesmo perfume do cabelo.

– Ahn... Então era por isso que você fungava tão forte cada vez que ficava bêbado e me abraçava me chamando de _amigo_!

– Você notou!

– E não quis dizer nada...

– Que vergonha! Dois meios-youkais marmanjos agindo feito uns cricas medrosos!

Kurama riu gostosamente.

– Você disse bem. Meios youkais. Graças a Inari... No fundo, é bom ser humano.

– Muito bom. Mais ainda se existe um humano bobo disposto a te aturar.

– Yusuke!

– Vai se acostumando que meu jeitão é esse!

Kurama gargalhou.

– Eu gosto disso.

– E eu gosto de você. Muito.

Yusuke estreitou Kurama em seus braços, e sentiu o rapaz corresponder ao gesto. Fez-se aquele silêncio dos que não sabem como lidar com o peso do sentimento recém-descoberto. Ouvia-se apenas o som da brisa, cortado delicadamente pela voz de Kurama, que emoldurou seu cumprimento no tom mais macio.

– Feliz aniversário.

Olhos fechados, o detetive arrematou a carícia leve nos lábios de Kurama com um agradecimento sincero.

– O melhor que já tive, raposa...

**Fim.**

N.A: Tsu, hunny... Essa é minha lembrancinha de aniversário pra você. Vai junto com os desejos mais doces.

Feliz aniversário.

Lyra, obrigada por autorizar a continuação da 'Rosas'!


End file.
